


Water Break

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote for the new imagine blog on tumblr, TeamFreeWillImagines. </p><p>The Imagine was "Imagine going to the beach with Team Free Will." So here is my attempt of the Winchesters and Castiel having fun at the beach. </p><p>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Break

"And I'm supposed to rub this all over my skin?"   
  
You looked up at Castiel's question, laughing at the angel's puzzled expression.   
  
"Yes Cas," you answered. You held out your hand and Castiel handed over the bottle of sun screen. "It protects you from the sun. We don't want to have a crispy angel on our hands."   
  
"I thought the sun was beneficial to us."   
  
"It is." You replied. You squeezed out a generous amount of sunscreen onto your palm. "Although too much sun can hurt us. Turn around."   
  
Castiel did as he was told, exposing you to his pale back. You placed your hands over his muscled back, smoothing the cream over his shoulders, arms, and soon stopped right above the waist band of his green swimming trunks.  
  
"Thank you Y/N."   
  
"No problem Cas. Just rub some on the rest of your skin. "   
  
"CAS! Y/N! Get your asses in here!" Dean exclaimed from the water, his arms flailing around to get your attention.   
  
You couldn't help but smile at the sight. The stress levels for the four of you were running high  after a difficult werewolf case and you had suggested to have a day for yourselves.   
  
"California does have some beautiful beaches, Dean." Sam had said,  helping you on your endless crusade to convince Dean.   
  
"Not you too," the eldest hunter groaned. "Fine," You cheered in victory when he reluctantly agreed.  "But if any of you track sand in Baby, you guys are dead."

Standing on the towel you laid out on the sand, you urged Castiel to hurry with sunscreen.   
  
"I am almost done, Y/N. What is your fascination with the sea?"   
  
You shrugged at Castiel's question. "I'm not fascinated," you emphasize. "The beach is just a fun way to let loose," you glanced at the blue body of water, catching the Winchesters throwing the football you bought before coming to California.  
  
"We need some fun once in a while."   
  
Castiel nodded before he stood beside you. "I know they appreciate this."   
  
Your lips formed a small smile and you turned your head so Castiel couldn't see your cheeks redden.   
  
"Come on." you said as you walked onto the hot sand. You started to hop towards the water so that the soles of your feet wouldn't burn.   
  
Castiel followed you, the heat seemingly not bothering his skin. He walked into the water, not noticing the temperature change, as you stood on the wet sand trying to get used to the cold water lapping around your ankles.   
  
You shivered as you took small steps into the ocean. The water had already reached to the middle of your calf when you noticed Sam running up to you. He slicked his hair back and out of his eyes before he started to speak.   
  
"Hey, Y/N? What's taking so long?"  
  
"Just getting used to the water." You informed. You took another step into the water, taking a deep breath when the cold water reached your knees.   
  
"You know," Sam mused. "I have a way to help that." You didn't like the smirk that had formed on his lips.  
  
"Sam, I swear—," your threat was cut off as he scooped you up into his arms and carried you bridal style as he rushed back into the water.   
  
You started to yell at Sam to put you down and once he had gotten near Dean and Castiel, he lowered you both into the cold sea.   
  
Enveloped in the freezing temperature, you started to squirm away from Sam's hold and gasped for air when you broke the surface.   
  
Dean's laughter filled your ears and Sam's soon followed. You shivered as you punched Sam's shoulder.   
  
"You dick!" You exclaimed.   
  
"You had to get used to the temperature." He laughed.   
  
You glared at the tall hunter only breaking it to laugh along with him. His laugh was contagious and it was good to see him laughing for such an extended period of time.   
  
"Heads up, Y/N!"   
  
You turned your head at Dean's voice only to see the football flying at you. Your instincts kicked in and you jumped to make a grab at the brown ball.  The boys cheered at your catch and you dramatically bowed.   
  
You guys spent a couple more hours on the beach, tossing the ball around, teaching Cas how to float, and actually having some time for yourselves.   
  
It wasn't until you were gathering your things from the sand when the brothers thanked you for the idea. You waved away their thanks saying it was no big deal but welcomed their hugs and kisses to the forehead.  You couldn't wait for the next beach day.


End file.
